Green Tea Envy
by xXGeek
Summary: Ciel and Alois, My first Fanfic really please review and I suck at grammar I wrote this a while ago as well juss sayin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler nor do I own the characters! :) **

The green glow from your eyes

the stares that send me warmth of tea

your voice is heard by others

which brings me tingles of jealousy

and all at the same time you remind me of green tea

Chapter One...

The day I met that boy its been a while but this boy has changed everyday from the quiet lonely kid to the loud annoying teen I know now. This single boy has changed everything from the moment I met him, remember those quiet days in the classroom? but it changed to a rather loud and annoying, but one gets used to it I guess. "Cieeell" The blonde boy yells running toward the dark haired boy who was standing infront of the school yard, though Ciel wasnt in the mood to deal with Alois it was rather too late to run Alois caught up to him..."Alois are you okay?" Ciel asks the boy that was panting from all the running "it seems your not the athletic type Alois"...he says trying not to laugh but gave a smirk, "C-ciel..its a good thing...your cute" Ciel blushed "I am not cute stop saying that...", "but why ciel its fun making you blush in such a cute way" Alois says cupping ciels face and kisses him lightly on the tip of his nose before nuzzling into Ciels neck making him blush seven shades of red "you smell nice today kinda like green tea" The teacher came out it was time to go inside break was over as the boys walked in Ciel tried keeping his distance away from Alois but they had the same class together so he couldnt escape his annoying friend "Ciel are you okay? whatcha thinking about?" Alois says putting on a bright smile, "Yeah im fine and stuff...c-can you give me a little personal space please"... Alois blinked and leaned on the palm of his hand then chuckled a bit "Are you uncomfortable around me?" Alois says scooting closer to Ciel and kissed Ciel on the cheek before checking to make sure the teacher hadn't seen what he done.

Alois leaned into Ciel's ear, "Ciel, I love you." Ciel Glared at his blonde friend trying to hide the blush by looking quite pissed "Get away from me you freak" Ciel kicked Alois's chair making Alois tumble to the ground crying out in pain, Ciel realized his mistake when the teacher had looked up from his book "Shit.." He whispered.

After school Alois was up to no good again, He had kept Ciel back into one of the abandoned class rooms he wanted to be alone with Ciel just the two, Though Ciel knew the consequences of staying in the school when only the teachers were there, Ciel really didnt want to stay there but Alois persuaded Ciel in a embaressing manner"...really up to no good..."soo whats the worse that can happen if he stayed back besides detention..So many questions to ask..Ciel thought to himself for a while with his worried look ducking under the window to the Biology lab "hmm...Wait where the hell is Alois?" he had been thinking so much he didnt realize the absents of his friend, so Ciel sought out to find his troubling friend. Making sure none of the teachers were out in the hall, he went out he went passed many empty class rooms but one was lit and full of life.. it was the teachers lounge where they were flirting and cracking jokes and making fun of some of the honor students which irritated him a bit but...anyways, Ciel kept going and looking into the classrooms one after another and went into the garden and sure enough Alois was in there next to the Green tea herbs.."oh good Ciel your here" Alois said with smile and ran and tackled Ciel and nuzzled into Ciels chest "My favorite smell, Ciel with a mix of Green Tea its nice it comforts me" Ciel blushed brightly pushing Alois off "A-Alois w-why did u want me to stay again you do know we can get in-" befor Ciel could finish he was hushed by Alois, he had grabbed Ciel by the hand and hid behind the rose bush..."IS SOMEONE OUT HERE SHOW YOURSELF" a familiar voice said it was one of Alois's favorite teachers.."whats going on?" "SHHHH" Alois had hushed Ciel again "aha I found you Alois Trancy and... Ciel Phantomhive? What are you two doing here?" before they can say anything Mr. Undertaker told them to leave quickly and that he'd deal with them tomorrow. The next day Ciel was sent over to The Trancy Estate by Sebastian

Ciel finally arrived at the Trancy Estate he was nervous but Claude answered the door and stepped aside to let Ciel in, as Ciel entered he had a weird feeling like he was being watched he looked around and with a sigh he walked up the stairs to get to Alois's bedroom he peeked into the room to find the young boy sleeping, Ciel strolled over to Alois and sat next to him and stroked his head and smiled "I like you better when your sleeping your less annoying" Ciel whispers under his breath then he put his hand on Alois's shoulder to wake him up though he really looked peaceful and a bit attractive but he'd never let such words be mentioned . Alois opened his eyes to only see the beautiful smile of his best friend then smiled as well "your so cute Ciel" then Alois had pulled the dark haired boy near his bare chest and started stroking his flustered friends hair, at first Ciel was tensed up and couldnt move but after a few seconds Ciel put his arms around Alois's waist and closed his eyes thinking about how he felt about Alois but his pride still wont let him say those three words..."I love you Ciel...I want you to myself" Alois said getting closer to Ciels face to kiss him but was intrupted by Sebastian "I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" he said holding back the laughter he wished to let out

"YES" Alois said

"NO!" Ciel said blushing brightly pushing Alois off of him

Sebastian smiled devilishly "Then I shall leave you to what your doing"

"wait! I thought you stayed home?" Ciel said with a flustered angry look on his face.

"I'm going home now" Sebastian said still holding back the laughter "I made arrangements with Claude to have you stay the night while I do some work on the Manor and I came to drop off your clothes" sebestian said with a grin "You two have fun" Sebastian winked and walked out the door

Ciel was annoyed by Sebastian already he glanced over at Alois who was looking at Ciel with even more interest like Sebastian just gave him permission to seduce him but he wont go that far...would he?...

(A/N: This was my longer version of the chapter and I will seriously update so I don't know if theres any errors cause I wrote this before I was in my lovely english class :3 I'm expanding my vocabulary yay! Lol I'm the only one with an A in the class too...I ish supa smart 8}D)


	2. Please Read

Okay...so I read my story again and I realized "This is horrible.." It's worse than my History Day Paper! so I'm going to continue writing but, not with this story. So I'm dropping the story, going on with a new one, I'm still an amateur, and I wont be updating really anything much...so I'm really sorry but, Green Tea Envy is done.

~Sierra


End file.
